The present invention provides a protective and storage box of electromagnetic photographic image storage cartridge and canister to prevent damage from natural elements such as water, dust and electromagnetics and misplacement.
The most common available silver-based photographic films are processed as strips of film, the so-called negatives, which can be easily stored like pages of a book. However, with the advance in the technology of electromagnetic imaging devices, many types of modern cameras now take photographic images which are stored as electronic, electromagnetic or magnetic signals. Said signals can be used to produce pictures on paper and also can be stored in computer diskettes and computerized signal storage devices. Said cameras use photographic image storage cartridge or cassette which stores the images as electromagnetic and magnetic signal not unlike computer and said silver-based photographic film is totally eliminated. Said cartridge or cassette is stored during the transportation and marketing processes in plastic cartridge canister of similar contour and about the same dimensions. Said cartridge and canister need to be organized, cataloged, stored and protected from damaging natural elements such as loss water, dust, electromagnetics such as but not limited to magnets and any household appliances which emit electromagnets.
The prevent invention achieves the above objectives.